1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of matter for relieving hemorrhoidal symptoms and reducing hemorrhoidal swelling. The invention also relates to a method of reducing hemorrhoidal swelling and relieving hemorrhoidal symtoms by ingesting a therapeutically effective quantity of the composition.
2. Description of Related Arts
A hemorrhoid is an itching, often painful mass of dilated veins in swollen anal tissue. Hemorrhoids may be categorized as internal or external, depending upon whether the internal or the external hemorrhoidal plexus of veins is enlarged. Both types of hemorrhoids are common and are associated with increased pressure in the portal veinous system, such as during pregnancy and by straining during defecation.
Both internal and external hemorrhoids may be quite painful, although internal hemorrhoids typically are not painful until there exists thrombosis, infection, or erosion of the mucosal surface which overlies the hemorrhoid. Typically, any of these conditions results in bleeding, manifested as blood on the stool, and a feeling of vague anal discomfort, including pruritus and a burning sensation. An internal hemorrhoid may prolapse through the anus. Although the level of physical discomfort may not increase, one who suffers such a condition will be embarrassed by constant soiling of the underclothing. Further, a prolapsed hemorrhoid may become infected or thrombosed, and is susceptible to profuse bleeding upon defecation.
Hemorrhoids can be treated by sitz baths or other forms of moist heat, suppositories, stool softeners, and bed rest. Various commercially available preparations are intended to be applied to the hemorrhoid to relieve the pain and itch of swollen hemorrhoidal tissue, but such preparations do little to reduce hemorrhoidal swelling. Other compositions are designed to be ingested or to be applied to hemorrhoids which are externally accessible. One such composition, comprising Leptandra Culver's root, chick peas, and grape seed, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,285. However, this composition is unsatisfactory because Leptandra Culver's root is described as a violent cathartic, possibly an emetic, when fresh. Fresh root also may produce bloody stools and possibly abortion. Internal hemorrhoids which have a low degree of prolapse or enlargement together with pruritus or intermittent bleeding can be treated by injection of sclerosing solution. Permanently prolapsed and external hemorrhoids are treated surgically.